Application programs have become more numerous in computing technology. Users of computing devices rely on these applications to run many aspects of their day to day life. However, since these applications have increased their presence, there are security concerns for the applications on the computing devices.
One concern is the applications may have viruses or other sort of infections. For example, before or during downloading and installation of an application on a computing device, it may be susceptible to malicious software, viruses, and other sort of tampering. The computing device in turn may be exposed to these defects in the application and become corrupted.
Another concern is an unauthorized user may view and/or copy unprotected code in an application to gain access to the application. Further, the unauthorized viewer may transfer to other unauthorized users. During download or prior to or subsequent to execution of the application, code within the application may be viewable to others who can copy the code and/or transfer to a user who is not authorized to use the application.
Existing security implementations fail to provide for application protection against tampering, malicious software, and unauthorized user access.